Well the Wizarding World is Screwed Now
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Tired of all those Harry is betrayed and sent to Azkaban but still saves everyone's butts by killing Voldemort. Then you'll like this one. The 'light' turned their backs on Harry, so he's gonna turn his back on them. SLASH: HPFG. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Harry gets sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore and now is extremely pissed. Needless to say he cozies right on up to the two people who get him out and even falls for one of them. The Wizarding World's only problem…the two who rescued him just happen to be Voldemort and Fenrir Greyback. Payback is a bitch or so the saying goes. Dark Harry. Dark Remus. Possibly Dark Sirius. Dark Fred-n-George. Dark Charlie. Dark Bill. Dark Arthur

123456789

'_I would love to know who I pissed off in a past life to deserve this_,' Harry thought to himself. He was currently sitting in Azkaban for murdering Ron Weasley. Except he hasn't murdered anyone.

'_At least not yet_,' Harry thought. He was planning on torturing and killing every last one of those backstabbing traitors that threw him in here. He even had a mental list.

Hermione would go first. And he would have fun torturing her. She had burned his photo album. The only visual connection to his parents and she burned it! Oh, how she would pay for that.

Next would be Molly and Ginny Weasley. They had the audacity to smack him. And they were in on it too! They knew who really killed Ron.

Dumbledore would die the most painful death. He locked him up with the Dursleys and knew exactly what his life was like. But even worse than that, he was the one who killed Ron.

The other Weasley's would be safe…they believed in him. Remus did too. He would make sure they stayed alive. Especially since Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were his blood brothers. They had done the ritual, along with Ron, to become blood brothers. Blood brothers were even closer than real brothers…they shared everything: Blood, Magic, Knowledge, Sight, and Memories. His blood brothers had helped him overcome his nightmares about the time he spent with the Dursleys. And they have been helping him through the bond while in Azkaban. The Dementors no longer affected him.

The only one Harry would give benefit of the doubt to was Sirius. And Sirius had better have a damn good reason for stabbing him in the back. Or he'd be on the list too - right after Hermione.

1234567890

Harry is pissed. Very Pissed. So you see that bluish purple button that says 'Go'. Click it and tell me how you liked my story. I'm pretty sure it's the first Harry/Fenrir on 


	2. Chapter 2

Nykil-chan, Saeadame, crystal tears of betrayal, and PiDDLiN:

I'm only number four? Damn…I was hoping for number one…oh, well. Do any of you have the titles of the other ones so I could check them out and make sure the plots don't end up too similar?

Thanks to these guys for reviewing too:

amyordinary

celestialuna

kagomepotter

Myst4drgn

Voldiesgirl999  
puresilver

Summery: Harry gets sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore and now is extremely pissed. Needless to say he cozies right on up to the two people who get him out and even falls for one of them. The Wizarding World's only problem…the two who rescued him just happen to be Voldemort and Fenrir Greyback. Payback is a bitch or so the saying goes. Dark Harry. Dark Remus. Possibly Dark Sirius. Dark Fred-n-George. Dark Charlie. Dark Bill. Dark Arthur

Pairings: Harry/Fenrir Greyback, minor Harry/Charlie, possibly Remus/Sirius, Arthur/Bellatrix, Bill/Voldemort, Fred/Lucius, George/Draco

1234567890

The one thing no one but his blood brothers and a few others knew about him was that he was the Dragon Lord - the master of all dragons, drakes, and dragonoids. That was the reason Charlie chose to work with dragons in the first place - he could always tell what they were about to do._'I can believe I'm going to do this,' Charlie thought to himself as he pulled the hood of his dragon skin cloak over his head and walked into the room._

**_Relax_** he heard Harry say in his mind **_You can't show any weaknesses to them_**

1234567890

Fenrir watched the proceedings of the Death Eater meeting with disinterest. All the Death Eaters were here and things only got interesting when it was just Voldemort and his Inner Circle.

'Things might be getting a bit more interesting,' he thought as he watched a figure cloaked in pure white dragon skin walk into the room. With a cloak of pure white dragon skin this could only be one person.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" exclaimed one of the Death Eaters.

_'Why the hell did my father make me marry this idiot?'_ Bellatrix asked herself_, 'Oh yeah, because my Anubis married someone else.'_

Charlie raised his hand quickly causing a gust of wind that knocked the stupid Death Eater (AN: I don't know how the bloody hell you spell the name so he'll just be the stupid Death Eater) against the wall, killing him instantly.

"Oops," he said.

Fenrir smirked. This was definitely the Dragon Lord if he had control over wind.

"So do you have control over fire as well Dragon Lord," he asked.

"Do you have control over water and earth Wolf Lord?" Charlie asked in reply. Whereas the Dragon Lord controlled all dragons, drakes, and dragonoids, the Wolf Lord controlled all wolves, werewolves, and lycans. Fenrir grinned, scaring some of the younger Death Eaters with his fangs.

Voldemort watched all of this with interest before dismissing all of the Death Eaters except his Inner Circle.

1234567890

Severus Snape watched with anticipation. He had long been toeing the line between sides of the war and never really chose, but if the Dragon Lord was here…there would be no chance for the Light without Harry Potter. He knew what side he would be picking.

"What do you want Dragon Lord?" Voldemort asked, after the last of the lower Death Eaters left.

"Quite a bit," Charlie said, pulling down his hood.

1234567890

I imagine the Inner Circles reactions will be hilarious. I need a person to be with Charlie so pick someone who hasn't already been picked (Already Picked being Fenrir, Voldemort, the Malfoys (Narcissa is gonna be evil evil so don't pick her), Bella, Remus, and Sirius) or send in details about an OC. I also need to know whether or not you want Sirius to be totally against Harry (in which case I need someone else for Remus) or with Harry (just having been put under Imperious by Dumbledork)

So vote on:

Who Charlie should be with

And

Sirius with Harry

Or

Sirius against Harry (send in who Remus should be with)

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Harry gets sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore and now is extremely pissed. Needless to say he cozies right on up to the two people who get him out and even falls for one of them. The Wizarding World's only problem…the two who rescued him just happen to be Voldemort and Fenrir Greyback. Payback is a bitch or so the saying goes. Dark Harry. Dark Remus. Possibly Dark Sirius. Dark Fred-n-George. Dark Charlie. Dark Bill. Dark Arthur

Pairings: Harry/Fenrir Greyback, minor Harry/Charlie, possibly Remus/Sirius, Arthur/Bellatrix, Bill/Voldemort, Fred/Lucius, George/Draco

1234567890

Voting:

Sirius Against Harry 1

Remus/Charlie 1

Sirius With Harry 9

Severus/Charlie/Oliver Wood 1

Bill/Charlie/Voldemort 1

Charlie/Severus 4

Charlie/Oliver Wood 1

Charlie/Draco 1

Charlie/Blaise 1

Charlie/OC 1

Sirius against Harry at first then switches 1

If Charlie is with OC (and I get to choose) then it's gonna be the Necromancer that comes into the story in a few chapters after Harry is gotten out of Azkaban.

Looks like Sirius will be for Harry and Charlie with Severus. Although I might do Severus/Charlie/Oliver instead if there is more than one vote for it.

1234567890

This chapter will explain the blood brother bond that Harry and the Weasley boys share

1234567890

Harry sat in is cell in Azkaban. '_I hate my life_,' he decided. The only thing in his life that was still going okay was his connection to his brothers.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry knew this was stupid, and that it could get them all killed, but Charlie was right. He could never deal with all the stress put onto him on his own. He smiled as he thought about his ex-boyfriend. They had dated for about three weeks, but drifted apart, still staying friends. Harry still thought of those as the best three weeks of his life. He waited as the goblin opened the door to the ritual room. They had chosen to do the ritual at Gringotts as the goblins would keep the ritual a secret from the rest of the world.

Harry had done his homework on this particular ritual. It would connect the six of them for life. If one died it would take a piece of each brother's soul with them to the afterlife. It would allow each brother to see the memories of the others…Harry was putting a lot of trust in Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and Ron to even think of allowing them to view his memories. Each brother would be connected. But this wasn't like other blood brother rituals. This one needed a binding brother. If only two people were to do this, there would be no need for one as two souls are easy to bind together. But this one had six…more brothers than anyone else in history ever tried. They would need a binding brother, to bind all the brothers too. A binding brother had to be powerful enough for all the other brothers to be bound to him. They had decided that Harry would be the binding brother as he was the magically strongest among them.

**END FLASHBACK**

That ritual hurt like hell now that he thought on it. And he had woken up confused as hell too. The ritual had created a mindlink between him and the Weasley brothers, but they could only talk to him, while he could talk to all of them. Courtesy of being the binding brother no doubt.

_**Charlie**_ Harry said through the mind link **_When am I getting out of here?_**

_Soon Brother_ Charlie replied _I promise_

_**Hang in there Harry**_ Bill said

1234567890

"What do you want Dragon Lord?" Voldemort asked, after the last of the lower Death Eaters left.

"Quite a bit," Charlie said, pulling down his hood.

"Weasley!" Lucius called. Charlie looked at him strangely.

"You were expecting Elvis Presley?" he asked sarcastically, "Yes it's me. You have a problem with that?" Lucius growled.

"Lucius, stop growling," Voldemort said, "It isn't dignified for a man of your status. What exactly is it you want from me, Mr. Weasley."

"I want my brother out of Azkaban and a safe place for him to stay," Charlie said.

"Last I checked, your brother was dead," sneered Lucius.

"One of them," Charlie said, his eyes narrowing, "Perhaps I should be a bit more specific. Bill, Fred, George, Ron , and I did a blood brother ritual with another person. Said other person is the brother I want out of Azkaban."

"You did a blood brother ritual with _six_ people?" Bellatrix exclaimed, "Even I'm not that bloody insane."

"He was strong enough for it and he would have mentally collapsed by now from stress if we hadn't done it," Charlie replied, with a shrug.

**_Charlie_** Harry said **_When am I getting out of here?_**

_Soon Brother_ Charlie said back _I promise_

He returned his attention to Voldemort.

"So why come to me," Voldemort asked, "Why not Dumbledore?" Charlie's power flared and the wind picked up for a moment.

"Dumbledore's the reason he's in Azkaban," Charlie growled out, when he finally calmed down enough to reply, "He's also the one who really killed Ron."

"Harry Potter is you're blood brother," Snape said in amazement. Voldemort and his Inner Circle were speechless.

How could one child, who was barely seventeen, have enough power to bind five people to him in a blood brother ritual?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Harry gets sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore and now is extremely pissed. Needless to say he cozies right on up to the two people who get him out and even falls for one of them. The Wizarding World's only problem…the two who rescued him just happen to be Voldemort and Fenrir Greyback. Payback is a bitch or so the saying goes. Dark Harry. Dark Remus. Possibly Dark Sirius. Dark Fred-n-George. Dark Charlie. Dark Bill. Dark Arthur

Pairings: Harry/Fenrir Greyback, minor Harry/Charlie, possibly Remus/Sirius, Arthur/Bellatrix, Bill/Voldemort, Fred/Lucius, George/Draco

1234567890

Voting:

Sirius Against Harry 1

Remus/Charlie 1

Sirius With Harry 9

Severus/Charlie/Oliver Wood 4

Bill/Charlie/Voldemort 1

Charlie/Severus 4

Charlie/Oliver Wood 3

Charlie/Blaise 1

Charlie/OC 1

Sirius against Harry at first then switches 1

CW/SS/OW or SS/CW apparently…I think I'll do one more chapter for voting and that's it.

1234567890

"Dumbledore's the reason he's in Azkaban," Charlie growled out, when he finally calmed down enough to reply, "He's also the one who really killed Ron."

"Harry Potter is you're blood brother," Snape said in amazement. Voldemort and his Inner Circle were speechless.

How could one child, who was barely seventeen, have enough power to bind five people to him in a blood brother ritual?

"No," Lucius said, "Not possible. He's no where near as powerful as one would need to be to bind five people to him."

"Are you so sure about that," Charlie said.

1234567890 (Heh heh…Luci's in denial)

Remus was looking over the merchandise in WWW. He knew the twins had something to do with Harry…a way to contact him. Remus was absolutely sure they could contact his cub, even if he was in Azkaban. And he needed to know if his cub was alright. He was waiting for the store to empty, but it was nearing the start of the school year, and an empty store in Diagon Alley (particularly this one) would be impossible.

1234567890

Fred and George looked at each other and shook their heads…Lupin was patient, they'd give him that. He had been in here since the early afternoon and it was near closing time now. They knew he was waiting for the store to clear out so he could talk to them…but what about? Fred helped the last customer of the day, before closing the shop as George led Lupin into the back room.

123456789

Harry felt Fred and George trying to let him see through their eyes. It was another binding brother perk…he could see through the other brother's eyes. It was unfortunately a bit painful. Harry knew they'd only do it if it was important so he got ready for the pain, and closed his eyes.

"What do you want Lupin?" George asked.

"How is he?" Remus asked, surprising both the twins.

"How is…who, Lupin?" Fred asked, warily. Lupin's eyes seemed to glow gold for a moment.

"My cub," he said.

He's talking about me Harry sent to the twins **_Tell him I'm as well as I can be considering where I am. _**

"He says he's as well as he can be considering where he is," George told Remus.

"So you can contact him," Remus said, smiling sadly, "As long as he's not totally alone."

"What would you do if he were to consider joining Voldemort," Fred asked, grabbing his wand without Remus seeing incase he needed to obliviate him.

"I'd follow him," Remus replied.

Harry sent to the twins 

Harry opened his eyes and grinned through the pain. So he still had Remus then. Not that he was considering _joining_ Voldemort. _Allying_ with him maybe, but he would _never_ bow down to the snake faced bastard.

1234567890

"So how exactly do you want me to free your…brother," Voldemort said.

"Did I say I had a plan," Charlie retorted, "I just said I wanted him out and a safe place for him to stay. Although if he stays anywhere near here you might end up loosing Pettigrew."

"How so?"

"Pettigrew has been at the top of Harry's 'Find, Torture, and Kill' list for along time. There might be a few people ahead of him now, but if given the chance Harry'd rip him to pieces."

"I still don't think he's powerful enough to bind five people to him," Lucius said.

"What is it with you Malfoy's and denial?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean 'Malfoy's and denial'?" Lucius said.

"You're in denial about Harry being powerful; Your son's in denial about being in love with one of the twins; and your wife's in denial about the twins stealing you two from her."

"WHAT?" Lucius screamed.

"Oh, dear. Did I give away parts of the plot," Charlie asked, "Sorry Rune."

"Just don't bloody do it again," RuneWitchSakura says, magically popping into the story out of nowhere, "Or I'll sic Fenrir on you."

"Who the bloody hell are you," Fenrir and Voldemort exclaim at the same time.

"You know what," RuneWitchSakura says, finding her wand, "I might just sic him on ya anyways. OBLIVIATE!" Voldemort, his Inner Circle, and Fenrir all stood dazed.

"Charlie didn't give away parts of the plot and you never met the author that goes by the name RuneWitchSakura a.k.a. Rune. Got it? Good." And with that RuneWitchSakura magically popped out of the story that she magically popped into out of nowhere."

"Now where were we," Lucius asked, still a bit dazed.

"Ways to get my brother out of prison," Charlie supplied.

"Oh, yeah," Voldemort said, "Now I remember."

1234567890

Sorry about the insanity…it's past midnight as I'm writing this. And after midnight I get a bit…yep, you guessed it, INSANE! Insanity rules. Oh, and don't forget to vote! This is the last chapter to vote with, seeing as I bring Sirius into the story next chapter. Bye for now.

Rune


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Harry gets sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore and now is extremely pissed. Needless to say he cozies right on up to the two people who get him out and even falls for one of them. The Wizarding World's only problem…the two who rescued him just happen to be Voldemort and Fenrir Greyback. Payback is a bitch or so the saying goes. Dark Harry. Dark Remus. Dark Sirius. Dark Fred-n-George. Dark Charlie. Dark Bill. Dark Arthur

Pairings: Harry/Fenrir Greyback, minor Harry/Charlie, Remus/Sirius, Arthur/Bellatrix, Bill/Voldemort, Fred/Lucius, George/Draco, Charlie/Severus, eventual Charlie/Severus/Oliver.

1234567890

Voting:

Voting is over and Sirius is with Harry, Sirius will be dating Remus, and since it was a tie for Charlie/Severus and Charlie/Severus/Oliver Wood, I'll make it CW/SS first and bring in Oliver later.

1234567890

Sirius watched as the owl flew away. He had just managed to break the imperious curse Dumbledore cast on him. During the time he was free, he managed to write a letter to Harry. He only hoped Harry would believe him.

**FLASHBACK**

'God no, Harry didn't do it!' Sirius thought, 'Damn this imperious curse!'

He watched as Harry looked towards him.

'C'mon kid. You know that's not me.'

"Sirius, please."

"Don't talk to me, you traitor." 'No! That's not me! Harry!'

"Sirius?" Harry asked, in horror as the Dementors were brought in.

"You're parents would be ashamed, if they were still alive." 'No, they wouldn't! They'd be damn proud of him! Dammit! Harry! That's not me!'

Harry looked at Sirius in horror, then anger. He addressed the whole courtroom.

"I didn't kill Ron. And by the time you idiots figure that out, it'll be to late for you."

Ginny and Molly Weasley smacked him, with fake tears coming down their faces.

"How dare you use his name, you murderer!" Dumbledore smirked. Everything was going to plan.

**END FLASHBACK**

The door opened to reveal Dumbledore.

"I see you broke away again Sirius," he sighed, before casting the Imperious curse on the animagus again, "I do hope you know that anything addressed to 'Harry Potter' comes to me."

'It's a good thing I addressed it to his other name then,' Sirius thought, as his body moved without his will, 'Dumbledore will pay for this, someday.'

1234567890

Arthur Weasley looked at the candy his twin sons had just given him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to eat it.

'Ah, what the hell,' he thought, 'We need a little entertainment.'

He popped the candy in his mouth. All of a sudden, it was like his head cleared. He remembered everything. His Uncle making him marry Prewett until they had a girl. Prewett putting him under enchantment after enchantment after the girl was born. His Bastet. Oh! His Bastet! How she must hate him now for leaving her. He looked at his twins.

"Who killed Ron?"

"Dumbledore," was the reply.

"Prewett and Ginny?"

"Were there," the twins replied, knowing Prewett was their mother's maiden name.

"C'mon. We're going to Gringotts."

"What for?"

"To get my life back."

1234567890

Harry looked at the owl that came through the bars of the window. How it managed that feat, he didn't know. He took the letter from the owl.

"Unless you want that (pointing to the slop they called food in Azkaban) I don't have anything for you to eat," Harry said. The bird looked annoyed but flew out the window. Harry looked at the letter in his hand, and his eyes widened in surprise at who it was addressed to.

'_James Kage_'

It was the name Sirius would use for him in the event of in emergency.

1234567890

Sorry it took so long to update. I had to much to do, and my cat can't seem to stop falling out of the window and on to the exercise equipment. My dad has yet to move it even though I've asked twice (If it weren't so heavy I'd move it).


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Harry gets sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore and now is extremely pissed. Needless to say he cozies right on up to the two people who get him out and even falls for one of them. The Wizarding World's only problem…the two who rescued him just happen to be Voldemort and Fenrir Greyback. Payback is a bitch or so the saying goes. Dark Harry. Dark Remus. Dark Sirius. Dark Fred-n-George. Dark Charlie. Dark Bill. Dark Arthur

Pairings: Harry/Fenrir Greyback, minor Harry/Charlie, Remus/Sirius, Arthur/Bellatrix, Bill/Voldemort, Fred/Lucius, George/Draco, Charlie/Severus, eventual Charlie/Severus/Oliver.

1234567890

Voting:

Alright people, listen up! This story can have a semi-happy ending with Voldie winning and no sequel whatsoever OR there can be a bad ending (Fenrir dies) with Voldie winning and possible (but no promises) sequel. All this vote will really decide is the way the last chapter will go and either way Voldie wins. I'll start y'all off.

Semi-Happy Ending and No Sequel - 0

Bad Ending and Possible Sequel - 1

1234567890

Harry looked at the letter in his hand, and his eyes widened in surprise at who it was addressed to.

'_James Kage_'

It was the name Sirius would use for him in the event of in emergency. And he damn well better have a good reason for betraying him.

James,

Hey kid. I only have a little time, before Dumbledork shows up. I finally managed to break out from under the imperious curse. I've had it put on me since I last saw you in your third year, except that small time during the summer before your fifth year. I need you to know, kid, that my actions weren't mine. You're parents would be damn proud of you. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth pup, and don't you ever forget it.

Watch out for yourself pup,

Sirius

Harry allowed a semblance of a smile to appear on his face. Maybe Fate wasn't so pissed at him, after all. Harry's smile disappeared when he heard noises coming from down the hall. He saw two men step into view.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Tom."

"I believe you know Fenrir," Voldemort smirked.

"Only by reputation," Harry said, smirking back, "Are you here to torment me or get me out?"

"Get you out."

"Well, standing here talking about it ain't gonna make it happen."

1234567890

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. What can I do for you?" his account manager asked.

"I believe the marriage contract to Prewett was only supposed to last until we had a girl."

"Yes, it was," the goblin said, "But you did not come back in to annul it, so I assumed you didn't want to."

"Prewett kept me under several spells. Not very light ones either. I would like for the marriage contract to be annulled and for Ginny to be disowned from the Weasley family." Fred and George's mouths fell open. Damn, their dad must be pretty pissed.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," the goblin said, with a toothy smile, "Now, do you have a list of those spells?" Arthur handed him a piece of paper.

"Very well, we will charge the Prewett accounts with various amounts of money depending on the spells used. If that is all Mr. Weasley, have a nice day." Arthur nodded, gave the goblin his thanks, and walked out with Fred and George following him.

1234567890

Sirius was cursing up a storm inside his head, as his body moved without his will. He absolutely hated this. He prayed to whatever gods or goddesses that existed, that someone could get him out of this stupor.

"Sirius?" he heard Remus' voice from behind him. Sirius watched as his body turned to see Remus.

The last thing Sirius saw was Bill Weasley's fist coming at his face.

1234567890

Ooh, Sirius got his lights punched out. Harry got out of Azkaban finally though, so I'm happy. You know, I originally wanted to name this story 'Couldn't We Have Screwed Ourselves Over Next Century' but the title was too long…Wow, that was random. Damn, I really wanted to name it that too.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Harry gets sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore and now is extremely pissed. Needless to say he cozies right on up to the two people who get him out and even falls for one of them. The Wizarding World's only problem…the two who rescued him just happen to be Voldemort and Fenrir Greyback. Payback is a bitch or so the saying goes. Dark Harry. Dark Remus. Dark Sirius. Dark Fred-n-George. Dark Charlie. Dark Bill. Dark Arthur

Pairings: Harry/Fenrir Greyback, minor Harry/Charlie, Remus/Sirius, Arthur/Bellatrix, Bill/Voldemort, Fred/Lucius, George/Draco, Charlie/Severus, eventual Charlie/Severus/Oliver.

1234567890

To some of the reviewers:

To zainx: Siri is fine. Might have a broken nose, but he'll be fine. They did know about him being under a spell. But being under said spell, do you really think Sirius would just agree to go meet Voldie and Harry? But it was also kinda cause of what Sirius said under the spell. Harry may be closer to Charlie but Bill is over protective of all of them.

To Steven Kodaly: Big furry boy-toy? Fenni-kins? I'm laughing my head off at these. And trying to figure out if I can use those anywhere, because I can see Remus teasing Fenrir with those names. You don't mind if I use them do you? And as for your version of the ending; they do both die in the final battle, Voldie's forces just win in the end.

To fireyhell: No, it doesn't count as two votes just cause you say it twice.

To MooNliGHtGoddEss22: Hermione will come in eventually. Remember she's a backstabbing bitch in this story. Usually I'll make her the good guy, but not in this one.

To BodomInYourVeins: How many fucking times can you fucking use the fucking word fucking in a fucking sentence? Just asking. Cause you used it an awful lot. You wanna have Harry be strait…go read Death, Fate, Destiny, and Prophecy. He's strait in that one. And I am a fan-girl thank you very much. I take that part as a compliment.

1234567890

I should explain the possible sequel. In the even of a bad ending (that Fenrir dies), whatever remains of Harry and his blood brothers will be going back in time in the sequel. (Actually the very last chapter, leaving way for the sequel) Going back in time, means Fenrir never died. Sequel is only possible because I don't know how I'd have them meet or anything else in that one. Well, I have an idea but not much of one. Hence reason I voted for Bad Ending and Possible Sequel.

Voting:

Semi-Happy Ending and No Sequel - 8

Bad Ending and Possible Sequel - 2

1234567890

"Sirius?" he heard Remus' voice from behind him. Sirius watched as his body turned to see Remus.

The last thing Sirius saw was Bill Weasley's fist coming at his face.

"Ow," Sirius said as he woke up, rubbing his nose. The first thing he noticed was that he was definitely _not_ in Grimmauld Place anymore. The second thing he noticed is that he was no longer under the imperious curse.

"It's about time you got up," Fred said from the doorway, "Remus has been worried about you. He already chewed Bill out for punching you too hard. He didn't seem to like that too much."

"I doubt he liked that plan at all," Sirius replied.

"No I did not," Remus said, pouting from behind Fred. Fred jumped.

"You've gotta stop sneaking up on people! That's the fifth time today!" Fred exclaimed as he left. Remus chuckled as he got in bed with Sirius. He hadn't been able to cuddle with his mate for a while.

1234567890

Harry had been at Voldemort's manor for one night and he was already bored out of his mind. He decided to go for a walk, hoping that it would cure him of his boredom. After about ten minutes of walking, he decided it was a lost cause and headed toward the library to read. He settled down with some pretty interesting books, at least in his opinion:

Six Thousand Ways of Knife Torture (That sounded like fun. He could probably use this against Hermione.)

Ten Thousand Torture Curses (He knew Crucio. That was it. And he wasn't even sure if he could cast Crucio. It didn't work against Bellatrix. Maybe he could get her to train him.)

Muggle Torture Items Catalogue (Harry had no idea how Voldemort got this, much less why he got it, but he was pretty sure, he didn't want to know.)

Right when Harry was halfway through the second book, he heard catches of a pretty interesting conversation between Bill, Charlie, and Fenrir Greyback as they went by the library door.

1234567890

Sorry it's so short. We have a tornado watch down here and my brother starts to panic if you even mention the word tornado. I have to keep my eyes on the weather channel, keep my ears open to the scanner, and call the school hotline constantly to see if their sending the students home early. Not a fun thing to be doing. I'm just praying that the watch doesn't turn into a warning.

Rune.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank god! We got no tornados! Got flooded with ankle deep water in some places though. And that wasn't even near the lake! I feel sorry for Aliira, and I really hope she didn't walk home in that. This chapter should be longer since I made the last one shorter than usual.

1234567890

Summary: Harry gets sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore and now is extremely pissed. Needless to say he cozies right on up to the two people who get him out and even falls for one of them. The Wizarding World's only problem…the two who rescued him just happen to be Voldemort and Fenrir Greyback. Payback is a bitch or so the saying goes. Dark Harry. Dark Remus. Dark Sirius. Dark Fred-n-George. Dark Charlie. Dark Bill. Dark Arthur

Pairings: Harry/Fenrir Greyback, minor Harry/Charlie, Remus/Sirius, Arthur/Bellatrix, Bill/Voldemort, Fred/Lucius, George/Draco, Charlie/Severus, eventual Charlie/Severus/Oliver.

1234567890

To some of the reviewers:

To Yana5: Remus is VERY happy.

To Steven Kodaly: Demigoddess of madness…hmm…I like it! It would definitely be funny if Harry found out it was someone he knew, but I can't think of anyone who would send it to Voldie. Any ideas?

To Tsurai no Shi: If you have any ideas, go ahead and tell them to me. I might end up doing the sequel anyway if I get enough ideas for it.

1234567890

In the event of a bad ending (that Fenrir dies), whatever remains of Harry and his blood brothers will be going back in time in the sequel. (Actually the very last chapter, leaving way for the sequel) Going back in time, means Fenrir never died. Sequel is only possible because I don't know how I'd have them meet or anything else in that one. Well, I have an idea but not much of one. Hence reason I voted for Bad Ending and Possible Sequel.

Voting:

Semi-Happy Ending and No Sequel - 9

Bad Ending and Possible Sequel - 3

1234567890

Right when Harry was halfway through the second book, he heard catches of a pretty interesting conversation between Bill, Charlie, and Fenrir Greyback as they went by the library door.

"I don't care if he is your mate," Bill said, "If you want anything from Harry, you're going to have to work for it." Harry's eyebrows rose. _He_ was Greyback's mate?

"Harry's not just going to lay down when you try to claim him," Charlie added, "If anything, he'll make it challenging for you." Damn strait he'd make it a challenge.

"He will listen," Fenrir growled, "He's my mate." Harry nearly made a noise of annoyance, but caught himself in time.

"Don't tell him that," Bill warned, "He won't like it very much, and you'll lose _all_ chance of getting him to be your mate." Harry heard a growl from Greyback as they went out of earshot.

_**You idiots realize that I'm in the library and just heard your conversation right?**_ Harry sent to Bill and Charlie.

"WHAT!" he heard both of them yell from down the hall. Harry chuckled to himself and continued his book. Greyback's ears must be hurting now.

****

Don't tell Greyback I said that.

1234567890

"WHAT!" Charlie and Bill suddenly yelled. The fact that he was standing between the two of them and had super sensitive hearing…well, let's just say Fenrir Greyback was not a happy werewolf.

"Is there any particular reason you did that?" he growled, his eye twitching. They both paled, looked at each other, let out a quick squeak that sounded like a 'no', and back down the hall towards the library.

Fenrir continued walking. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

1234567890

Dumbledore called the Order meeting to order. (Rune: wow, that sounded weird, didn't it?) He noticed that Arthur Weasley was missing. Strange. Molly usually had him under control. He shrugged it off, so he could start the meeting.

"Yesterday, Harry Potter escaped Azkaban with the help of Lord Voldemort," he said. He, somehow, wasn't expecting everyone to start talking at once, after he said that. What a headache.

1234567890

Charlie came up behind Harry and bonked him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Harry yelled, glaring at Charlie.

"If Greyback kills us, it's your fault," Bill said.

"My fault?" Harry said, in mock hurt, "I just informed you that I heard your conversation. You're the idiots who yelled in his ear."

"Is that why Greyback's messing with his ears?" said an amused voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Bellatrix Black in the doorway. (Rune: Black. Not LeStrange. Her husband was killed, remember? By Charlie.)

"What do you want?" Harry asked. Bellatrix smirked and walked over.

"Hmm. Planning some nice revenge, Potter?" she asked, looking at the title of his books. She picked up the muggle catalog.

"When the hell did Lord Voldemort get this?" Bellatrix said in confusion.

"Is there something in particular you wanted?" Harry asked, frowning, and taking the book back. Bellatrix scowled.

"Now would be nice," Harry said. Bellatrix 'humph'ed.

"There's a meeting of the inner circle. And your invited," she said.

"Invited or forced to go?" Harry asked.

1234567890

"Forced to go, of course," Harry muttered, as he sat down across from Greyback. Apparently, when it was only the inner circle, they didn't all have to stand. Or meet in the throne room. They were in an ornately decorated dining room. Harry noticed Voldemort muttering angrily about something.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, not really caring who he directed it too.

"He can't get the Necromancer to return his letters," Fenrir said.

"Oh," Harry said, "And which Necromancer would this be?" Voldemort's head shot up.

"Necromancer Kijo," Voldemort said. Harry chuckled.

"I'm guessing Kijo is Rachael, right?" Bill said, in amusement.

"Yep," Charlie said.

"Who the hell is Rachael?" Greyback of course. He doesn't want any competition for Harry.

"Necromancer Kijo," Harry said, "I saved her daughter and she's called me her 'Angel' ever since."

"Can we meet her?" Lucius asked, interested.

"I don't see why not," Harry said.


	9. Chapter 9

To some of the reviewers:

To Steven Kodaly: Throwing things? Why would I throw things? I'd take the sundae, sit down, and eat it. I have tried to make this chapter longer, but the closer it gets to Xmas, the less time I have for writing.

To Yana5: Yes, his ears still hurt. :D

1234567890

In the event of a bad ending (that Fenrir dies), whatever remains of Harry and his blood brothers will be going back in time in the sequel. (Actually the very last chapter, leaving way for the sequel) Going back in time, means Fenrir never died. Sequel is only possible because I don't know how I'd have them meet or anything else in that one. Well, I have an idea but not much of one. Hence reason I voted for Bad Ending and Possible Sequel.

Voting:

Semi-Happy Ending and No Sequel - 11

Bad Ending and Possible Sequel - 4

1234567890

In front of them were old rusty gates with the words 'Nay Enter This Place Unless Ye Wish Of Death.' In the distance was an old Victorian-style manor.

"So we just go through the gates?" Voldemort asked.

"No," Harry laughed.

"Why not?" Lucius asked, frowning.

"Do you want to die?" Harry smiled, pointing to the words on the gate, "No we go around then by lake." Thirty minutes later Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Harry, and Charlie were standing in front of a lake. The lake itself was a murky black, and had what appeared to be skulls floating in it.

"That doesn't look to nice," Bellatrix stated, looking in the lake.

"You're a Death Eater, but you're afraid of a few floating skulls?" Charlie teased.

"I said they didn't look nice," Bellatrix replied, "I never said I was afraid."

"Enough," Harry said, "Everyone in the boat."

"What boat?" Severus asked.

"That one," Harry said, as a wooden boat, just big enough for the group to fit comfortably, rose from the murky waters.

"Oh."

1234567890

"**WHO DARES ENTER MY KEEP!**" the group heard a female's voice say from above them as they entered the house.

"Oooh. Scary." Harry said, sarcastically. The group heard growling sounds and saw five dogs heading towards them.

"Uh…Harry," Charlie said, taking a step back.

"Hey there boys," Harry said to the dogs, "How ya doin'?" The dog in the center ran up to Harry, and tackled him, before licking him on the face. The other dogs kept growling at the others.

"Back off, boys. They're with me," Harry said. The other four dogs stopped growling and each came up to Harry to lick him on the face. They heard a squeal at the top of the stairs.

"You're back!" a young girl squealed, as she ran into Harry's arms just as he stood up, "But where are your wings Angel?" Harry smiled and white, feathery wings started to grow from his back.

"Oh, yeah," Charlie said, "Did one of us forget to tell you that Harry was a shapeshifter?"

1234567890

"Ah, hello Angel," a brown haired woman said as they entered the dining room.

"Kijo."

"Please sit," she said, "We're just about to eat. And I've told you before to call me Rachael. Annamaye, would you be a dear and tell the cooks that we have extra guests tonight."

"Yes momma," the young girl, Annamaye, said, before running off.

"So Angel," Rachael said, "Manage to get any new forms since we last met. Seeing as you regularly do the impossible, I figure you've probably got _more_ than _one_ magical form."

"Nope. My only magical form is the Winged Wolf," Harry said, smiling, "I did manage to turn into a cat before I was sent to Azkaban though."

"_Felis silvestris catus_?" (1) Harry snorted.

"_Panthera tigris tigris_." (2)

"Oooh. Regular colored?"

"No, white."

"An albino!" Rachael squealed, "I love white tigers! Transform please!" Harry sighed, and transformed into a white Bengal tiger.

1234567890

"Just out of curiosity milord," Bellatrix said, as they were eating dinner, "How exactly is it that you have a muggle torture catalog in your library?"

"I got it from my pen pal," Voldemort replied.

"Your…pen pal," Bellatrix repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes my pen pal," Voldemort said, "I believe his name was Dudley Dursley." Harry started choking on his drink.

"Wasn't Dudley the name of that fat lump of a cousin of yours?" Rachael asked.

"Dudley _Dursley _to be exact," Harry said. Charlie started to laugh behind his cup. Harry scowled and shot a hair color changing curse at him.

Charlie _really_ doesn't like neon green.

1234567890

(1) Okay, don't laugh at me. I'm not a zoologist or whatever you have to be to know this stuff. _Felis silvestris catus_ is supposed to be 'the trinomial name of the domestic cat' according to wikipedia.

(2) According to wikipedia the trinomial name for the Bengal tiger is _Panthera tigris tigris_.


	10. Chapter 10

Hmm…it's been a while since I updated this. I blame it on writers block (and some laziness), but I went back through it and got ideas for events that the other chaps lead up too. This is part of a huge update of all my stories. I finally got my data off my back up (I really, really, REALLY hate Vista). I also changed the genre from Romance to Humor as several of the reviewers suggested to do (while various others have fallen over or died laughing). Anyway, read and review please.

1234567890

Pairings (Mostly so I don't forget): Harry/Fenrir Greyback, minor Harry/Charlie, Remus/Sirius, Arthur/Bellatrix, Bill/Voldemort, Fred/Lucius, George/Draco, Charlie/Severus, eventual Charlie/Severus/Oliver.

1234567890

To some of the reviewers:

To Steven Kodaly: It's been a while, so I can't really remember if I did that on purpose, but it was more than likely an "oops!" moment.

To Madd Girl: It was originally supposed to be a serious story, but like all my other stories, I was unable to stop putting in the funny parts. Not that I want too anymore, seeing as most of my reviewers comment on the funny parts.

1234567890

As for voting…it's an overwhelming amount of Happy ending votes, so if I decide to do a sequel I'll just kill off the characters in that one, then go back in time to save them all.

1234567890

Chapter Ten

1234567890

Molly Weasley nee Prewitt was from a lesser Pureblood family, while the Weasley family that she had married into was an ancient Pureblood family. The Prewitts had only been around for a few hundred years while the Weasleys had been around since before the time of the Founders.

Her parents had been happy when she had married Arthur. Her brothers, on the other hand, didn't like the fact that Arthur was forced into the marriage. They had also found out about the spells Molly planned to cast on Arthur if they ever did have a girl. One firecall to Dumbledore later and her brothers had been taken out of the way, and by telling her family that it was Voldemort's minions that killed the two of them, Dumbledore insured that they would never join Voldemort.

Molly, of course, knew the truth. As did Ginny. They planned to cast some of the same spells on Harry once Dumbledore 'rescued' Harry from Azkaban and the boy had forgiven him. But then, Voldemort had to come in and ruin

everything. Now the boy was missing, and there was no way he'd marry Ginny unless they got the spells on him soon.

An owl tapping at the window drew Molly away from her thoughts of plans gone wrong. Molly opened the window and let the owl in, before taking the letter it held. It was from Gringotts and addressed to 'Molly Prewitt'. Molly shook her head. She was Molly Weasley – the goblin's had gotten her name wrong.

1234567890

At the same time, an owl flew into the open window of Ginny's room. The letter it carried was also from Gringotts, but addressed instead to just 'Ginerva'. Ginny blinked in confusion before opening the letter and reading it. Her eyes widened as she read it, and she didn't even hear her mother's shriek from downstairs.

_Dear Ms. Ginerva, _

_For your crimes against the Weasley family, you have been disowned by Arthur Weasley, head of the Weasley family._

_From henceforth on, you are not allowed to use the name Weasley as your own. You may not insinuate in any way that you are a Weasley, under penalty of death._

_For a full list of the Rules of the Disowned, please contact the Ministry of Magic's Family Affairs department._

_Sincerely, _

_Redhooks_

_Weasley Family Account Manager_

_P.S. Seeing as your father was still married to your mother at the time of your disownment, you were not given the name Prewitt. By now however, the marriage contract between them has been annulled and, with your mother's permission, you may use the name Prewitt. You will have to legally change your name at the Family Affairs department, however._

_P.P.S. Have a nice day._

A small smiley face was drawn the word 'day'. Ginny shrieked slightly, before running downstairs screaming, "MOM!"

1234567890

Molly opened her own letter and read through it, shrieking in horror at it's contents.

_Dear Ms. Molly Prewitt, _

_For your crimes against the Weasley family, you have been disowned by Arthur Weasley, head of the Weasley family._

_Also, as per the terms of the marriage contract between you and Arthur Weasley, your marriage has been annulled._

_From henceforth on, you are not allowed to use the name Weasley as your own. You may not insinuate in any way that you are a Weasley, under penalty of death._

_For a full list of the Rules of the Disowned or the Rules of the Eradicated From the Family by Marriage Annulment, please contact the Ministry of Magic's Family Affairs department._

_A list of spells cast upon Arthur Weasley for your own benefit has been compiled. Money has been taken from your personal vault in the amount of damages. For a correct value of the amount of money, please contact your account manager._

_By the way, because I only managed the Prewitt accounts because they were connected to the Weasley accounts, I am no longer your account manager._

_Have a wonderful day._

_Sincerely, _

_Redhooks_

"MOM!" she heard Ginny scream.

"Oh dear," Molly said, right before the disownment magic forced them and all of their belongings out of the Burrow.

1234567890

Charlie growled as he tried another spell to get the green out of his hair.

"It would probably help if you knew the spell Potter cast on your hair," Snape said.

"I know which one he used. The counter spell didn't work," Charlie growled out, trying another spell. Snape's eyebrows rose.

Little did Charlie know, while Harry did use the basic hair color changing spell, he used the Marauder version of it. The Marauder version meaning it was one of the few spells the Marauders had tinkered with in their school days. Until Charlie figured that out, and figured out how they made it different, he wasn't getting the green out.

1234567890

It was after dinner, and Rachael, Annamaye, and their guests (save Charlie and Snape – but Harry didn't really want to think about what his blood-brother/ex-boyfriend was doing with Snape) had retired to the sitting room.

"You're a shapeshifter?" Voldemort asked.

"Yep," Harry replied. Voldemort waited for an explanation, but apparently Harry didn't understand the silent-Voldemort-order language.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Voldemort asked.

"You didn't ask?" Harry replied, although it sounded more like a question then a reply. "You never asked about my abilities."

"Any other special abilities?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell them to me?"

"Nope," Harry said, smiling. "I never said I'd tell you even if you did ask." Voldemort resisted the urge to bash his head against the hard object (it happened to be Lucius Malfoy's head).

"You never did say why you came to visit Angel," Rachael said.

"He wants an alliance," Harry told her, pointing at Voldemort.

"I'm aware of that. I've been ignoring his letters on purpose. I don't want to get involved in this war."

"Not even for me?" Harry said, pouting.

"Oh, don't pout. Please don't pout. Damn you, you know I can't resist the pout. Fine. Let's discuss this 'alliance' in my office," Rachael said, picking up Voldemort by the back of his shirt collar.

"She doesn't seem to have much trouble with that," Sirius said, enjoying the look on Voldemort's face as he was dragged down the hallway to Rachael's office by the necromancer.

"Necromancy apparently gives one super strength," Harry said.

1234567890

"Albus!"

Said old man winced as he heard Molly Weasley shriek. The woman really had a set of lungs on her.

"Molly, what can I do for you dear?" Dumbledore asked as Molly, and her daughter Ginny entered the office.

"Read these Albus!" Molly shrieked, handing him two letters. Dumbledore skimmed them, his eye twitching.

"I thought you had him under control?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I thought I did too," Molly shrieked again, before heaving herself into one of the armchairs in front of his desk and sobbing. Dumbledore sighed.

All his plans were slowly but surely going down the drain, and somehow, he knew this had something to do with Harry Potter.


	11. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	12. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

Below you will find the remainder of written parts/notes I have for the rest of this story.

* * *

**Only Notes I Had For This (Pretty sure it was just for the next few chapters, though)**

Harry explains shape shifter and how he met Rachael and Annamaye (saved her daughter and she's called me her 'Angel' ever since)

Molly and Ginny go to Dumbledore, who tries to track Arthur.

Harry asks Bella to train him while Rachael and Voldemort work out alliance

Arthur sits down to write a letter to his "Bastet".

TWO DAYS LATER

Back at Voldie's base. Rachael and Annamaye are now there. Fred and George show up, warning them of Remus and Sirius arrival. Start to follow around Malfoy's.

Bella receives letter from her "Anubis".

Remus and Sirius show up…Sirius glares at Bill ("You didn't have to hit that hard"). Remus has confrontation with Greyback ("You'd better take good care of my cub").

Harry decides to write down his list ("Find, Torture, and Kill"): Pettigrew, Hermione would go first. And he would have fun torturing her. She had burned his photo album. The only visual connection to his parents and she burned it! Oh, how she would pay for that. Next would be Molly and Ginny Weasley. They had the audacity to smack him. And they were in on it too! They knew who really killed Ron. Dumbledore would die the most painful death. He locked him up with the Dursleys and knew exactly what his life was like. But even worse than that, he was the one who killed Ron.

Charlie gets Dragons to side with Voldie. Beginnings of Charlie/Severus Lucius/Fred, and Draco/George.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by:

slytherinrulesme (userid = 1176754)


End file.
